


Coming out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is based off of my fic on Instagram where Dean comes out... go check it out! @spnbandau
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Coming out

Castiel smiled as he heard quick footsteps down the hall, sitting up on his elbows on the soft bed. He saw the door open and locked eyes with Dean, sitting up completely. “Cas,” the man was breathless, closing the door behind him and locking it. Castiel pushed off the bed and crossed the hotel room quickly until he was less than a foot away from Dean. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, the man practically shaking with energy. His pupils were blown wide with lust, constantly sneaking looks at Castiel’s lips. They stayed like that for a moment before Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s hair and pressed their lips together, Dean letting out a low moan. Castiel spun him around and pushed him backwards towards the bed, slowly taking off his shirt. Dean reached forwards to touch him but was pushed back again until he fell onto the bed, Castiel climbing on top of his lap. Castiel pulled off Dean’s shirt, kissing him again once the piece of cloth had vanished somewhere on the floor. He licked Dean’s bottom lip, earning a throaty moan from the taller man that made his pants a lot tighter than before. He memorized Dean’s mouth, the taste of sweet tea and whiskey flooding his senses. Castiel kissed down the man’s neck, nipping as he went. He sucked on Dean’s collarbone as he slid his hand down Dean’s stomach and over the bulge of Dean’s pants.

“Fuck Cassie,” Dean moaned, grinding into Castiel’s hand. Castiel let out a silent chuckle, unzipping the man’s pants and pushing them down. He grabbed Dean’s cock, moving his hand slowly, tauntingly. “Castiel,” Castiel looked up, surprised at Dean’s tone of voice, “skip the foreplay and fuck me already,” Castiel smirked at him, giving him a quick kiss before climbing off of Dean and the bed, grabbing the lube and condoms from the bedside table before rejoining Dean on the bed. Castiel poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before sliding a finger into Dean, earning a sharp gasp. He waited for Dean to adjust before moving his finger around, watching the man squirm underneath him. “Ah! Fuck!” Dean cried out as Castiel added another finger, moving in deeper. Castiel smiled, watching as the man began to fall apart underneath him. He felt Dean starting to press against his fingers, and he added another, watching as the man reached up and gripped the sheets tightly. He was breathing heavily, his eyelashes against his cheeks. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, the man opening his eyes and staring back up at him. They were glowing with lust and love, Castiel feeling himself tear up as he stared at him, placing a softer kiss of Dean’s lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out, earning a needy moan against his lips. Castiel grabbed the rubber from where he placed it on the bed, sliding in on himself and adding a little more lube before pushing into Dean.

He watched as Dean arched his back, gasping sharply. Castiel held still for a moment, kissing Dean’s neck as we waited. “C-Cas, move,” he heard Dean stutter before pulling out and slamming back in, Dean letting out a cry of pleasure. He set a brutal pace, Castiel sucking along Dean’s neck and leaving marks he knew would be there the next day. Let people see them, Dean belonged to him and him alone. Every mark was another signature of his on Dean. He let out a low growl, nipping at Dean before gracing the spot with kisses. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel, allowing Castiel to lift him slightly off the bed, changing the angle. Castiel felt himself beginning to lose control, his pace becoming unsteady and rapid. He grabbed Dean’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck Cas I-I’m gonna-” Dean moaned, back arching as he came, crying out Castiel’s name. Castiel felt the pleasure grow until it took over, giving a couple more thrusts before he came with a growl. He collapsed on top of Dean, embracing the warmth of the man underneath him. They laid like that for a minute before Castiel slid out of the man, tying up the condom and tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. He felt Dean kiss his forehead and he smiled, meeting his lips. 

“I’m proud of you,” Castiel whispered, causing Dean to blush. “You were so brave today,” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, the man leaning sleepily into it. 

“I love you,” Dean replied, Castiel smiling and kissing him again, but this time softly, curling up with him until he fell asleep. 


End file.
